freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bed
:Were you looking for the Bedroom from the fourth game? Bed = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is located directly behind the player, and is inside of the Bedroom. The Bed is the starting location for Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare will also appear here on later nights. Appearance The room itself boasts the same light blue wallpaper design as the rest of the location. Directly above the bed, two pictures can be seen. To the right of the bed, a green and blue lamp can be seen, barely visible on a nightstand. The floor cannot be seen, but it is assumed that it has the same cerulean carpet as the rest of the location. The bed itself appears to be a twin sized bed. The blankets contain triangles of various colored patterns. There appear to also be two pillows, although they only appear under the covers. The headboard is composed of several wooden pillars. A Freddy Fazbear plush can be seen sitting in the middle of the Bed. Trivia *Clicking on the Freddy plush's nose will play a honking noise, which is a recurring easter egg in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. **This is the only game in which this easter egg doesn't happen on a poster. **If the nose is clicked more than 20 times, Nightmare Foxy will end the game regardless of the Night or if he's in the Closet or not. *On occasion, a bottle of pills, a vase of flowers, or an IV drip may be seen on the bedside table. **Because of this, it is apparent that the player character is in comatose, at a hospital. **This theory is also supported by the fact that the bedroom has two doors facing each other and each leads to a separate hallway, an uncommon type of bedroom. ***However, the items are most likely foreshadowing as the child doesn't exhibit any symptoms usually found in lobotomy (frontal lobe surgery) patients. *During Night 5, Night 6 and Night 7, this can be a spot where Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare can jumpscare the player, respectively. *If the player does not check the bed for extended periods of time, what appear to be miniaturized versions of Nightmare Freddy appear there. The only way to dispel them is for the player to shine their flashlight on the bed. *In Nightmare Freddy's jumpscare, it can be seen that there is no nightstand beside the bed as the lamp can be seen floating. **This is most likely an error by Scott Cawthon. *When the small versions of Nightmare Freddy appear on the bed, some of them clip to the bed or themselves. This is most likely an error by Scott Cawthon. **Some body parts also seem to not move a t all. Again, most likely an error. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Turn to Bed.gif|The player turning to the bed, difficult to notice (click to animate). Bed No Lights.png|The bed with the lights turned off. bedflowers.png|The bed, along with a vase of flowers. bedivbag.png|The bed, along with a IV bag. bedpills.png|The bed, along with a prescription pill bottle. Fnaf4 freddlesonbed scamper.gif|Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts quickly jumping off the Bed (click to animate). Fnaf4 freddlesonbed.gif|Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts on the Bed (click to animate). Fredbearonbed.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the Bed. Nightmareonbed.png|Nightmare's head on the Bed. Fnaf4 jumpscare freddyonbed.gif|Nightmare Freddy jumpscaring the player from the Bed (click to animate). Brightened Fredbearonbedbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed, brightened. Nightmareonbedbright.png|Nightmare's head on the bed, brightened. bedpillsbright.png|The bed, brightened to show the pill bottle next to the bed. bedivbagbright.png|The bed, brightened to show the IV bag next to the bed. bedflowersbright.png|The bed, brightened to show the flowers next to the bed. SmallFreddysOnBedBrightened.gif|Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts on the bed, brightened (click to animate). Miscellaneous bedloading.png|The bed in the loading screen. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations